Daddy And Me Part 1
by fiorifrost-legallover
Summary: Study Hard! Little thirteen year old Matthew gets 'punished' by his father, Francis, when he lies about his studying habits.
1. Chapter 1

This is a role play FMB and I did. Enjoy and review!

* * *

Francis hears little Matthew get home from school and peeks around from the kitchen. "Bonjour, Mattieu!" he has his apron on and a mixing bowl in hand.

Matthew drops his backpack and kicks off his shoes in the doorway and rushes into the kitchen, "What're you making, Papa?" He asks, his voice soft like always and his eyes inquisitive.

Francis smiles at how cute he is and replies "Cookies. You can have the first one when they're done."

He smiles excitedly and rocks back and forth on the balls of his feet, "Can I lick the spoon, too?"

Francis nods "Of course, mon Mattieu." he ruffles his hair. "What about that math test you had today?"

Matthew's smile drops and he looks down at his feet, upset, "I didn't do well..."

Francis doesn't stop his mixing and asks "May I see it?"

He pouts a little and his shoulders slump, "Do I have to show it, Papa...?"

Francis nods and holds out his hand "bring it here, s'il vous-plait"

He groans in annoyance and stomps over to his backpack left haphazardly before the front door and rummages through it until he pulls out a crumpled, slightly torn, and very scribbled on test. He brings it over to Francis and shoves it at him, brows bent downwards angrily and lower lip stuck out.

Francis looks over it and clicks his tongue "Did you study for it like I told you to?"

He grumbles a little more, then nods, though he's lying.

Francis hooks his hands in Mattie's armpits and lifts him to sit on the counter. He leans forward and looks into Matthew's eyes "Did you study, Mattieu?"

**"**Yes! I did, Papa!" Matthew lies further, not looking into Francis' eyes and puffing out his cheeks like he typically does while fibbing, though he isn't aware of it.

Francis smiles a little and lifts Matt's chin so he has to look into his eyes "Mattieu . . . Do not lie to me. You know what happens when you lie."

Matthew suddenly looks a little unsure as he looks into Francis' eyes, then swallows and says nervously, "I... I did... a little.."

Francis chuckles and shakes his head. "Mattieu . . ." he leans close and kisses his neck. "You think you can fool your own Papa?"

Matthew closes his eyes and bites his lip, "It's unfair, Papa... I don't want to do math..."

**"**I know . . but you need it." he runs his tongue up to Matt's ear and nibbles "How do you think I measure the ingredients for your cookies?"**  
****  
**Matthew shivers and mumbles, "It's on the cup... and it tells you how much..." He lets out a disheartened sigh, "I don't need it, Papa. I don't want to do it anymore."

**"**Well that's too bad. Sometimes you have to do things that you just don't want to do." He rests his elbows on the counter on either side of Matthew's hips and wraps his forearms around, behind his butt. He ghosts his lips down his neck to the collar of his sweatshirt.

Matthew lets out a comfortable sigh and closes his eyes, tilting his head back and letting Francis touch him, "It's stupid, Papa. When will I ever need it?"

Francis runs his hands up Matthew's back, under his sweatshirt and chuckles, keeping his lips close to the boy's neck. "Well I use math all the time. When I need to pay for groceries, leave a tip, buy paint for your bedroom. It's used all the time."

He shakes his head, "I'll just use a calculator, then." He challenges, rolling his shoulders back luxuriously.

Francis clicks his tongue and slides his hands around to Mattie's chest "You silly boy." he slides his sweatshirt up and over his head, tugging it off along with his shirt. "They'll think you're dumb if you do that. And mon Mattieu is not dumb." he nips at his collar bone.

Matthew shivers lightly and sighs out, "Well, as long as you're taking care of me, Papa, I don't see why I should be seen as clever..." He brings a hand up to brush Francis' hair from his face.

Francis sighs and kisses his neck gently "I just want you to have all the love I didn't. . . " he strokes Matthew's hair gently "I guess I do baby you too much . . "

Matthew shakes his head quickly, "You don't, Papa! I love the love you give me!" He grips his hand and kisses the fingertips quickly, "Please don't stop..."

Francis smiles and rubs Matt's cheek "Je t'aime, Mattieu." he gently leans in and kisses his son, moving his hand to the nape of his neck.

Matthew kisses back happily, gripping his shirt now and whispering, "Je t'aime aussi, Papa..." When he gets the chance.

Francis rubs the back of his neck slowly as he kisses him more passionately and uses the thumb of his free hand to rub one of Matt's little pink nipples.

Matthew moans against Francis' lips, arching his back a little to urge Francis to touch him more, touch him harder, but still with love. He kisses Francis back, but he's still unskilled compared to the adult figure.

Francis thinks his amateur skills are adorable and lifts one of Matt's legs to wrap around his waist. He adds a little bit of tongue to the kiss, not wanting to push Matthew too quickly, but still wanting to taste more of him.

Matthew moans again and lays both hands on Francis' cheeks, trying to pull him closer with his leg, but unable to due to the size difference. He can barely get both legs around his hips, either.**  
****  
**Francis slips the rest of his tongue into Matthew's mouth and pinches his nipple with his fingertips. He gently rubs his crotch against Matthew's tiny hips and groans a little.

Matthew lets out a nervous squeak and twists his fingers in Francis' shirt, still trying to focus on kissing him, but getting distracted by Francis' hips.

Francis pulls away from the kiss only for a moment to ask in a breathy voice "Do you want all of Papa?" he kisses his cheek and rubs against him again for emphasis.

Matthew gasps lightly and thinks about it, glancing nervously down towards Francis' groin, then back up into his eyes, "I... I... Will it hurt...?"

Francis gives him a light peck "Of course not. I would never hurt you."

He nods a little, then kisses him in return and nods again, "Okay... Oui..." He gives him a nervous smile.**  
**

Francis smiles "Don't be scared, you'll love it!" He gives Matthew a hotter kiss and rubs his crotch through his pants. He laughs softly "Already hard, are we?"

Matthew turns red out of embarrassment, "It's because you're touching me in such a way, Papa..." He mutters shyly, averting his eyes.

He kisses his neck and keeps rubbing "I think it's cute. So small . . . " he unbuttons Matt's pants and puts his hand down them, rubbing him through his boxers.

Matthew gasps sharply and drops his hands to the counter, lifting his hips a little to get more of Francis' touch, clenching his jaw and groaning in the back of his throat.

Francis mumbles "that's a good boy" against his neck before pulling his hand out of his pants and tugging them down to his knees. He hooks his fingers in the elastic of Matt's boxers and starts to tug them down too.

Matthew lifts his hips to make it easier for him, then blushes as he stares at his little rock-hard cock. He isn't sure if he should be embarrassed or not...

Once Matthew is sitting on the counter, completely naked, Francis looks down at it and clicks his tongue "Look at that . . " he mumbles, stroking the soft blonde hairs starting to appear above Matt's cock "Mon petit Mattieu is turning into a little man."

Matthew blushes more and smiles, "Maybe one day I'll return the favour, Papa." He suggests, giggling softly.

Francis chuckles "We'll just have to see about that." He kisses Matt and pulls at his foreskin teasingly with one hand while the other works at his own button.

Matt moans and lets his head drop back, subconsciously rolling his hips forward, "If this is supposed to inspire me to study for math..."

Francis smirks "How about, if you don't study, I'll never touch you like this again." He shimmies his pants down his thighs and runs his tongue up Matt's neck.

Matthew gasps and pushes Francis away to look him in the eyes, "You can't be serious, Papa!" He looks worried, but annoyed at the studying part.

Francis puts on his best stern dad look and says "I'm dead serious. No studying no touching." he secretly and slowly rubs himself, still getting ready.

Matthew shakes his head more, "Papa, you can't do that! You can't just stop touching me!" He whines a little, gripping Francis' shirt once more and looking desperate.

Francis cracks a smile "Then study." he pokes Matthew's tip. "Easy as that."

Matthew flinches and frowns a little, "I don't like being teased..." He kisses Francis' jaw, "And I don't like studying for math."

Francis nods "but you need to." and pulls his boxers down. He takes his dick in his hand and pumps nonchalantly. He's pretty much twice the size of Matt.

Matt blushes when he sees his father and he swallows nervously, forgetting the topic of math to ask, "Will that fit..? Papa, I'm nervous..."

Francis looks up and nods "Don't worry. You'll be just fine. Here." he holds his fingers up to Matt's lips "Lick these for me."

Matthew looks at him uncertainly, but shyly begins to lick his fingers like he would a lollipop or a popsicle.

Francis watches him and gets a little more turned on. "That's good . . . " he mumbles when he pulls them away. He pulls Matthew close so his chin is resting on his shoulder and his butt is stuck out on the counter. He spreads his cheeks and gently starts to rub circles around his anus.

Matthew closes his eyes and lets out a slow breath, making soft pleasurable noises as he's rubbed, "Is that where you're going to take me...?"

Francis nods and pokes a finger in "But I'm going to loosen you up first." he wiggles his finger around and pushes it into him a little further.

Matthew's jaw drops open and he gasps in surprise and wiggles uncomfortably, "Are you sure...?"

He nods "mm hmm." he pulls his first finger out only to add a second as he put it back in.

Mattie whimpers softly and looks down at Francis' fingers working in and out of him.

Francis scissors him dramatically but still gently and kisses his forehead. He whispers "You're so warm inside . . "

He blushes more and says, "They go in so far..." His hips buck lightly and he lets out an unsure breath.**  
****  
**Francis nods "It'll go in even further . . Does it feel good?" he rubs his insides slowly.

Matthew nods and lets his head tilt back, "It's... it's uncomfortable, but it feels nice..."

Francis hums, trying to think of a way to make it less uncomfortable for little Mattie. He twists his fingers a little and scissors him more. "Do you think I can add another?"

Matthew swallows nervously and nods, "You can try..."

Francis kisses his neck lovingly and pulls his fingers out to add a third and press them back in slowly. "Try to stay relaxed."

Matthew nods and tries to regulate his breathing, but it's coming out raggedly and short.  
**  
**Francis leaves more gentle kisses on his face and neck as he scissors and rubs with all three fingers.

Matthew gasps softly and his entire body shivers, "Papa...?"

Francis looks up at him "Oui?"

He bites his lips lightly and whispers, "It felt good there... Or close to there... Is that supposed to happen?"

Francis smiles a little and digs around for his prostate. When he finds the small lump he presses firmly and asks, "ici?"

He gasps loudly and his back arches, "P-p-p-papa! More!"

Francis chuckles softly and pokes it again before pulling his fingers out. He rummages through one of the nearby drawers to find a small bottle of lube. He rubs it on himself then asks quietly "Ready?"

Matthew nods quickly, "Oui, Papa, Oui, oui, hurry... S'il vous plait..."

Francis kisses his ear and starts pressing in slowly. "Tell me to stop if it hurts, mon petit chou."

He nods quickly, "Just go... I want more..." He begs, tugging on Francis' shirt tightly.

He taps Matthew's nose lightly "Now don't be too greedy." he kisses his cheek and grabs his hips, pushing the rest of the way in. "It's not very becoming of a young man to be greedy."

He gasps and winces in pain, then whimpers out, "You raised me like this, papa... and now I want more..."

Francis sighs and rolls his hips up into Matthew "I know . . I just hope I'll always be enough, Mattieu."

He moans shakily and kisses Francis' lips lightly, "You will always be enough Papa..."**  
****  
**Francis smiles and runs his fingers through Matt's hair, whispering "Je t'aime, Mattieu." he starts to pull out very slowly as he kisses him.

Matthew kisses back and tries to spread his legs further, but has a hard time doing it.

Francis puts a hand on Matthew's thigh and pushes it outward a little for him as he pushes back in, aiming for that magic spot.

Matthew shivers, then gasps loudly, "Papa!" He whimpers, tugging on his shirt roughly, "It's so good..."

Francis starts to thrust a little faster and mumbles to himself in french _"I'm turning my child into a sex addict."_ he chuckles a little "How does it feel?" he asks Matt.

**"**So good, Papa, so good..." He answers quickly, clinging to Francis tightly and panting heavily, "What are you doing to me...?"

Francis strokes his hair gently "I'm making love to you, Mattieu. . . Does it feel wrong?" he keeps his steady pace.

Matthew shakes his head quickly, and kisses Francis sloppily, "No, Papa, it feels so right...!"

Francis cups his cheek and returns the kiss, speeding his pace up a little "I want to hear you, Mattieu." he whispers against his ear "Cry out when it feels especially good."

He nods a little, panting heavily with his tongue sticking out a little. He lets out a small shriek, "Deeper!"

Francis spreads Matthew's other leg and presses into him harder, watching Matt's face as he slides in and out.

He looks down at where they're joined and he blushes more, "It's so big... How does it fit..."

Francis follows his line of vision and watches too. He shakes his head and mumbles "I don't know, Mattieu. . " he keeps watching as he jerks his hips forward, pressing into Mattie.

Mattie cries out again and lets his head drop back, "Papa kiss me..."

Francis supports the back of Mattie's head with one hand and kisses him with all the love he has. He uses his other hand to massage his thigh as he pounds into him.

Matthew kisses back, trying to match his passion, but unable due to the distraction of being fucked for the first time and the foreign feeling it brings, especially when his body finally gives out and he comes hard, dirtying Francis' shirt.

Francis' brows raise as he's caught off guard by Matthew coming so suddenly. He can feel himself getting close and whispers hotly "Mattieu . . . "

Matthew is panting heavily as he's slowly brought down from ecstasy and he wraps his arms around Francis' neck, kissing his cheek lightly, "Whatever just happened... I want it again... and I want you to do it in me..."

Francis nods and presses in as deep as he can go "Squeeze me, enfant . . S-s'il vous plaît . . "

Matthew squeezes around Francis' cock, gasping a little as he does this. His eyes are half-lidded and he's still panting, but he squeezes as long as he can, wanting to feel Francis come in him.

Francis lets go and comes deep inside of Matthew, letting his hot liquids fill him up. "Mattieu. . " he groans as he grips his thigh and shoulder tightly. He buries his face in Mattie's other shoulder to muffle his cry.

Matthew gasps and bites his lip as he's filled, then resumes panting and he kisses Francis' cheek, "Papa... Are you okay...?"

Francis nods and pants out "Oui . . I'm wonderful." he smiles and kisses Matthew softly then pulls back to mumble, "I'm going to pull out, D'accord?"

Matthew nods a little and smiles, then whimpers when he starts pulling out and he grips Francis' shirt tightly.

Francis bites his lip and pulls out slowly, making sure to be gentle. When he's out he lets out a shaky breath then kisses Matt. "Je t'aime." he whispers

Matthew smiles a little and kisses back, then nuzzles his nose against Francis' cheek and whispers, "Je t'aime, Papa. But..."

Francis gives him a concerned look "But . . . ?"

He gives Francis his best pout, "I _still_don't want to study for math..."

Francis' face relaxes and he chuckles "Oh Mattieu. That isn't going to work. Bring your work in here and you can study while I bake your cookies, non?" He grabs a towel and wipes up the come dripping out of Matthew.

Matthew nods a little, "Okay, fine. But you're doing my homework for me again!" He gets up and skips over to his bag, grabbing his homework and math book and taking it with him to the table.

Francis smiles and shakes his head, washing his hands and resuming his baking job. Just as he reaches for the bowl he notices Mattie's come on his apron. He looks to see if Matt isn't looking then wipes some up on his finger and tastes it.

Matthew doesn't notice and just happily skips to the page in his book, wincing a little as he sits, but not complaining, "If I get a good grade in my math class will you do this with me again, Papa?"

Francis pulls off his apron and gets a new one. "Of course Mattieu!" he ties the apron and walks over to Matt "But if you get a bad grade, no sex." he kisses his cheek lightly.

Matthew smiles a little and nods, then looks over the math in concentration as he attempts to do them.


	2. Chapter 2

This is the second roleplay that FMB and I did. I forgot to mention in the first part that each paragraph switches off between characters. Enjoy and Review!

* * *

Vash gets home and sighs "It's so hot out there." he had to walk all the way home from school in the heat and he got all sweaty and pink-cheeked.

Berwald is reading a paper and dressed in a typical at-home outfit, a t-shirt and some shorts, and he looks up at Vash and quirks a brow, "Hmm?"

Vash huffs and shrugs his backpack off at the dining room table. "Dad, can I have some ice cream?" he opens the freezer and looks for some.

Berwald nods a little, "S'long as there's some left." He flicks his newspaper so it's standing straight again, but he isn't reading it any longer. He's too focused on the way the sweat drips down Vash's face.

Vash searches the freezer then pouts a little and whines "There isn't any left!"

Berwald sighs and lowers the newspaper again, looking over his son, then saying, "There's ice."

Vash sighs "Yeah . . But it doesn't taste as good."

He shakes his head a little and mutters, "Stubborn... Just eat it." He turns back to the paper, but still watches Vash through his peripherals.

Vash huffs and grabs an ice cube. He licks it then slips it in his mouth to suck on it.

Berwald narrows his eyes a little and keeps watching Vash, his grip tightening on the daily news. After a minute or so, he asks, "Better?"

Vash finishes the ice cube and fans his face, sticking his tongue out a little. "No!"

Berwald sighs and puts the paper down, "Take a cold shower." He suggests, getting a little annoyed by his complaining.

Vash sighs "Fine." he starts heading for the bathroom and tries to pull off his sweaty shirt at the same time.

Berwald tilts in his seat to watch Vash strip, then shakes his head and rubs his forehead. It is a little warm, but not so much that _he'd _complain. Then again, he hasn't been outside for too long.

Vash eventually gets his shirt off, leaving his hair a little messy. He disappears into the bathroom and starts the shower before shedding the rest of his clothes.

Berwald sighs again and turns back to his newspaper, assuming that once Vash finishes his shower, he'll stop complaining and start on his homework.

Vash tries to take a cold shower, but he just can't do it. The cold water makes his body feel weird and he ends up just getting out and drying off.

Berwald frowns when he hears the shower turn off much too quickly and he peeks up towards the bathroom door, hoping Vash still isn't complaining. Maybe he just needed to wet his hair a little...?

Vash steps out, wrapped in his towel and still frowning. He heads down to his bedroom to get dressed.

Berwald watches him leave, then after a minute calls out, "Better?"

Vash flops down on his bed in his towel and calls back "Noo!"

Berwald rolls his eyes and shakes his head, "Laying on your bed will only make you warmer." He points out, going back to his papers.

Vash groans and sits up, looking around his room. "Dad!" he calls out.

Berwald sighs and rubs his forehead, then calls out, "What?"

"Can you bring me some more ice, please?"

He closes his eyes and rubs his forehead. He could've grinned or yelled out 'told you so', but he held his tongue and stood, opening the freezer and filling up a rather large cup of ice cubes before heading to Vash's room.

Vash swings his feet back and forth a little over the edge as he waits for Berwald with the ice.

Berwald walks in and looks over Vash, then sighs and asks, "You really still hot?" He sits beside him on the bed with the cup.

Vash nods and grabs one of the cubes. Sticking it in his mouth and chewing on it.

Berry takes one of the cubes too, then presses it against Vash's neck, rolling it in slow circles and letting the water drip down his neck and shoulders.

Vash leans his head to the side to give Berwald more room to rub the ice.

Berwald runs the ice up his neck like a cold tongue, flirting with the back of his ear, then along his jaw, almost reaching his lips before it runs out.

Vash shivers a little and closes his eyes, mumbling "That feels good . . "

Berwald swallows nervously and nods, then asks, "Still hot...?" He takes out another ice cube and adjusts his postition so he's facing Vash.

Vash nods and adjusts his towel subconsciously. "I think I got a mini heat stroke, dad."

Berwald shakes his head a little and mutters, "Dramatic..." before pressing the ice cube against his throat, right on top of his Adam's apple, then slowly sliding it down, between the dip in his collarbone and down towards his naval, letting the cube press in for a short second, then swirl around it.

Vash rubs his legs together a little and mumbles quietly "I'm serious . . " he keeps his eyes closed and squeezes his towel.

Berwald just hums softly and lets the melting ice cube flirt along the edge of Vash's towel. After a quick minute of thinking, Berwald mumbles, "You'll become cooler if I can get your thighs, too..."

Vash is still for a moment then opens his eyes and nods. He grabs the bottom edge of his towel and slides it up to expose his smooth, creamy thighs.

Berwald swallows nervously, then grabs a new ice cube and runs his down Vash's right thigh, slow and tantalizing-like. He rubs his other hand against Vash's ignored thigh, pressing small circles into it.

Vash watches Berwald's hands and shivers a little, partly from the cold, but also from Berwald's touches. "I'm starting to feel better . . . "

Berwald nods a little, then whispers, "Just a little more... just in case." He takes another cube and looks over Vash's body, contemplating where he should 'cool down' for his son, then finally decides on his chest.

He presses the cube against Vash's right nipple, rubbing it in slow circles.

Vash flinches when the ice makes contact with his skin and bites his lip. Despite the fact that only one nipple has ice on it, both become erect and Vash blushes lightly.

Berwald reddens a little too and clears his throat to try and forget about it, but he continues swirling the cube against his stiff little nub. He slowly lowers himself to Vash's other nipple, letting his tongue flick against it a few times.

Vash makes a small embarrassed sound and puts his hand on the back of Berwald's head. "Dad . . I don't think doing it right now will help my body temperature . . " He mumbles.

Berwald shakes his head a little, then says, "I have an idea." He gets another ice cube and pulls away Vash's towel completely, pressing the ice against Vash's dick.

Vash moans and presses his legs together, tightening his grip in Berwald's hair. "Ah! That's too cold!" His cock shrinks a little from the cold and he blushes more.

He nods a little and rubs it against his tip, then presses it against Vash's lips for him to eat it. "Get on your knees."

Vash lets the cube slide into his mouth then gets down on the ground. "Down here, dad?"

He nods a little and presses another ice cube against his shoulders and undoes his shorts, pulling out his cock, "Suck me with the ice in your mouth..."

Vash nods, grabbing a new piece and putting it in his mouth. He takes Berwald's dick in both hands like he always does and rubs it slowly. Once it's nice and hard, little Vash stars sucking on the tip, pressing the ice against it with his tongue.

Berwald shivers and lets out a small sigh, still rubbing the ice against Vash's back in small circles, "Good..." He mumbles, letting his head droop forward a little.

Vash moans softly and closes his eyes, letting the melting ice run down the underside of his dad's dick to his sack. As the cube melts, he's able to slide more cock into his mouth and suck harder.

Berwald strokes Vash's hair with his free hand, the ice cube on his back melting quickly and running along his spine. When both cubes are gone completely, Berwald whispers, "Alright. Hands and knees."

Vash does as he's told and pulls off of Berwald with a pop. He climbs back up on his bed and gets on his hands and knees.

Berwald grabs another cube and presses it against his tailbone, rubbing and squeezing his ass as he watches the ice melt. He leaves a few soft kisses along his shoulders and spine.

Vash bites his lip and shudders as he feels the cold water trickle down, between his cheeks. He looks back over his shoulder to see what Berry is doing.

He looks up at Vash, then kisses his neck and slides the cube down, along Vash's crack and against his little hole.

Vash tightens up and clenches his butt. "Are . . Are you sure it's okay to go in there?" he asks, a little unsure.

Berwald nods and kisses his hip, then starts pressing the ice cube into him, pushing it in deep with his fingers.

Vash muffles his moan against his arm and tries not to tighten up any more. "so . . Cold . . "

Berwald clicks his tongue and lightly taps Vash's bottom, "First you complain about heat, now the cold..." He shakes his head and pulls his fingers back, the pushes in a second ice cube.

Vash buries his face in his pillows and shivers a little. He squeezes the cubes with his butt, hoping they'll melt quickly.

Berwald moves down a little and presses in a third cube, the rubs his anus with his tongue before letting that join the cubes inside of him, slurping and licking and sometimes flirting with the melting ice.

Vash turns his head to the side and pants cutely "Dad . . . " he runs his own hand down to his hard crotch and starts rubbing and pulling at his foreskin.

Berwald lets out a soft grunt as a response, squeezing his ass and spreading his cheeks further so he can bury his tongue in deeper, a little annoyed that the cubes are melting so still somewhat cold water starts running down between Vash's thighs and some of it trails along his sack.

Vash slides his hand around himself and starts pumping slowly. He feels the water trickle down and shivers again.

Berwald reaches between Vash's legs and lightly pinches the tip of Vash's dick, playing with some of the foreskin while he pumps. He vacates Vash's body and wipes his mouth with his other hand, then leans forward and kisses Vash's shoulder.

Vash moans and pumps a little faster "Touch me more . . . More, dad . . "

He kisses his neck next and grabs another cube, pressing it against the tip of Vash's dick again and twisting it a little. "I can put more inside of you if you'd like..."

Vash nods "But . . . Wait until the rest melts . . " he wiggles his hips a little, letting the cold water run out. His body is cooled off but his cheeks are hot with blush.

Berwald nods and gets another ice cube, pressing it against the back of his neck, then running it down between his shoulder blades before skirting under his armpit and teasing his nipple with the cold block once again.

The boy shivers and pushes his hips back towards Berwald "I'm ready for another . . "

He nods a little and kisses his shoulder blade, presses the ice cube in his hand against Vash's lips, then getting a new one and rubbing it against Vash's taint, teasing

he sucks on the ice and whines "Quit teasing! Please . . " he thrusts his hips back to try and make it go in

he hums lightly and presses the ice cube in half way, then pulls it back out, "Beg."

Vash whines again and finishes the ice in his mouth. "Please daddy . . Put it in me . . I want it . . Please!" he pumps himself a little faster.

He hums softly and presses it in half way again, twisting it slowly back and forth, then letting Vash's body suck it in, rubbing his anus with his forefinger after the cube is gone.

Vash squeezes it and whimpers softly, rolling onto his back so he can face Berwald "Dad . . I want you . . " He blushes a little as he says this, but doesn't break eye contact.

Berwald's brows rise in interest, then he grabs another ice cube and presses it against his throat, "Make me believe you." He mutters softly, rolling the ice down his chest, then across his stomach and finally reaching his hard-on again, running it up and down the length

Vash lifts his hips against the ice and mumbles "I . . Don't know how . . I just know I want you. I love the way you feel inside me . . And we haven't . . For a long time."

He thinks about it for a second, still rubbing the ice against his dick, then suggests, "Tell me what you miss the most from our activities. In detail." He kisses Vash's neck, the ice in his hand melting and more cold water trickling down from between his legs.

The boy hums and says quietly "Well . . I like when you first press in . . And I can feel it stretching me and filling me up. . And when you start off slow and kiss my neck . . . And tell me you love me . . " he fumbles with his fingers in a nervous manner.

Berwald nods a little and kisses his cheek, "You want me to love you slowly?" He grinds against Vash slowly, the ice in his hand melting until only his fingers are rubbing him.

Vash nods "Yes, please . . " he arches his back just a bit, sticking his little chest out and trying to get closer to Berwald. He also spreads his legs just a little to give Berry room. **  
****  
**He grunts in understanding and gets up, leaving the room only for a minute, then coming back with some lube. He pops it open and rubs some on himself, pumping his cock a few times, then pressing the tip against him. Before he presses in, though, he pulls away again and presses two more ice cubes into him, then presses in, wanting to really stretch Vash and feel the cold contrasting with the heat of his body.

Vash bites his lip and watches his Dad's dick slide in. He subconsciously holds his breath, feeling the ice slide further and further. "So big . . " he breathes

Berwald groans softly when he's all the way in, rocking his hips a little to feel the ice rub against the tip. He looks up at Vash for his approval to move.

Vash closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, squeezing Berwald a few times. When he's finished adjusting, he opens his eyes and nods slightly.

Berwald kisses Vash's forehead and slowly slides out, then pushes back in, grunting at the ice against him and the tightness of Vash's body. He keeps the slow pace, nuzzling Vash's jaw with his nose.

Vash moans cutely and clutches the sheets as he tries to stay relatively relaxed. "That feels so good . ." he mumbles, letting Berwald know he's doing a good job.

Berwald grunts softly and kisses his shoulder, still working slowly in and out of little Vash. He pulls his legs up so they're around his waist and he keeps moving, then whispers a soft, "I love you, Vash..."

Vash whimpers softly and wraps his legs tighter around his waist. "I love you too, daddy . ." He blushes a little since he doesn't usually call Berwald 'daddy', well not since his mom died anyways.

Berwald groans at the name he missed hearing and speeds up just a little, going deep enough and pressing the ice against his prostate, kissing his neck eagerly.

Vash clenches a little when he speeds up and bites his lip. "Kiss me daddy . ." He reaches up and wraps his arms around Berwald's neck to bring him down for a kiss.

Berry kisses him deeply and strokes his cheek with his thumb, feeling the ice inside of Vash melt entirely, letting him thrust in deeper. When they pull away for a breath, he whispers, "Love you so much..." and kisses him again.

Vash whimpers and arches his back a little each time his prostate is hit. He keeps kissing and tangles his fingers in Berwald's hair. He sneaks his small pink tongue into Berwald's mouth and rubs it against his teeth.

Berwald groans and lets their tongues meet, then he pulls back from the kiss and grabs another piece of ice, pressing it between Vash's lips, then kissing him again and licking the cube, wanting him to play along. He squeezes Vash's ass gently and adjusts his angle so he can hit his prostate easier.

Vash shakily licks the ice then passes it into Berwald's mouth, flirting playfully. "I was wrong about what i said before . ."

Berwald gives him a questioning look, slowing down much more and waiting for him to elaborate, sucking lightly on the ice in his mouth.

**"**Ice tastes delicious." he pulls Berwald close again and sucks the cube out of his mouth into his own. He jerks his hips a little, encouraging Berwald to press deep again.

He kisses back happily and thrusts in deep again, speeding up a bit to make up for the lost time. He feels like saying 'I told you so', but he holds his tongue again and instead steals the ice from him and runs it down Vash's neck with his lips, rubbing his thumbs against Vash's thighs, close to his cock.

Vash tilts his head back to expose his neck and feels his crotch throb with Berwald's hands so close. He bites his lip and runs a hand down his body to rub himself.

Berwald's brows furrow just slightly and he presses the cube against his throat, then back into Vash's mouth so he can bite his shoulder and whisper "Hands above your head or on me."

Vash winces from the bite and whines "But I need to be touched . ."

Berwald nods a little and kisses him deeply, slowly moving his hands closer to his cock and continuing to rub. He presses in a little harder as he thrusts.

The boy moans and lifts his hips a little "I'm getting close daddy. . keep rubbing, please . ." He returns Berwald's kiss, sucking on his lip and everything.

Berwald groans and rubs his thumb against Vash's dick, going up his length to the tip, then back down to his sack and rubbing in a gentle circular motion before going back up again.

Vash's moans get progressively louder with each thrust as he gets closer to coming. He can feel Berwald pressing hard against his prostate.

Berwald whispers, "I love you so much..." and thrusts harder, pumping him now and running his tongue along the shell of his ear, then kissing his neck.

"I love you t- ah!" Vash arches his back and comes all over his stomach and Berwald's hand. he moans cutely and pants heavily.

Berry groans in his ear and presses in deep, coming inside of cute little Vash and clutching his thighs tightly as he lets go.

Vash squeezes him as hard as he can to make sure he gets all the come out then lets his dad fall forward to lay on top of him.

Berwald is panting heavily, but tries to level out his breathing quickly and he noses Vash's neck again, "Better?"

Vash smiles and nods, petting his hair "Yes. Thank you."

He sighs softly and nods, "Good." He kisses his neck, then his temple and he rubs Vash's hips.

Vash sighs and plays with Berwald's hair as a distraction. "Dad . . Is this . . Wrong?"

Berwald quirks a brow and looks at Vash with one eye, still rubbing Vash's hips, "What?"

"I mean us . . Having sex like this. Is it wrong because we're related? Or is it okay because we're both boys?" he glances at Berwald then looks away again.

Berwald thinks about it quietly for a minute, then asks, "Even if it were, would you care?" He kisses his forehead.

Vash shakes his head slowly "No . . I love you dad and I always will."

He nods and whispers, "So it doesn't matter." He closes his eyes, then sits up a little and removes his glasses before laying back down again.

Vash thinks for a few moments then asks quietly "Do you care?"

Berwald shakes his head tiredly, then mumbles, "As long as you're okay with it." He kisses his forehead and closes his eyes, "Love you."

Vash nods "I love you too . . Will you smile for me, dad?" he caresses his cheek gently.

Berry thinks about it for a minute, then reaches over to Vash's cabinet and finds a pen and a paper, then draws a quick little cartoon smile before placing it over his lips. "Good?"

Vash crosses his arms and pouts "No. I want a real smile."

Berwald sighs a little and presses their foreheads together, then his lips twitch uncomfortable into a small smile, obviously unused to the new direction.

Vash smiles back and kisses him "Thank you."


	3. Chapter 3

Part three of the pole play FMB and I did. Enjoy and Review!

* * *

Matthew runs into the kitchen where his dad is cooking. "Papa! Can Vash come over to swim today? Pleeeease?"

Francis' brows raise in surprise at the sudden question and he pauses kneading the dough for the pizza he was planning to make, "Today? But it's already five..." He checks the clock, then asks, "Why not some other day?"

Matthew frowns "Because it's so hot. Maybe he can have dinner with us?"

Francis hums a little and looks down at his pizza, then rubs his chin and says, "Well... Call his parents and ask them, oui?"

Matthew looks a little worried "Can't you do it papa? His dad is so scary . . . "

He raises a brow and continues kneading the dough, "What about his mother? Call her instead."

Matthew shakes his head "He doesn't have a mommy."

Francis looks surprised, then sighs a little, "Okay... Will you knead the dough for me, s'il vous plait?" He wipes his hands on his apron, then goes to the phone and dials the number, then holds it against his ear.

Matthew kneads the dough and listens to the conversation. After a few rings Berwald answers in his usual deep voice. "Hello?"

"Bonjour, is this Vash's papa?" He asks, a little surprised at the deepness of Berwald's voice.

Berwald scratches his chin and nods, grunting out a "yes"

Francis' brows raise for a second in surprise and he clears his throat, "Well, uh, my son, Matthew, is friends with your son, and he was wondering if Vash could come over to swim today and maybe have dinner. You can come, too. We're making pizza."

Berwald thinks for a moment then says "Hold on." and calls to Vash.

Vash pokes his head out from his room, "Yeah, what is it, Dad?" He asks. He had previously been playing computer games. His homework had been finished ages ago.

"Would you like to go to Matthew's house to swim and eat pizza?"

Vash perks up a little, "Free food? Uh... sure! Let me get my trunks." He goes back into his room and digs around for his camo swim trunks.

Berwald turns back to the phone and says "yes."

Francis smiles a little, "Okay, good! Uh, are you coming too? I can get the wine ready."

"Sure. We'll be over soon."

"Oui." He hangs up and smiles at Matthew, "They're on their way. Go take a shower, Oui?" He takes over the dough, kneading it professionally.

Mattie sings "Yes, papa!" and runs upstairs. He enters the bathroom and strips down, turning the water on. He hops in and takes a quick shower.

Francis starts topping the pizza, then pops it into the oven before turning to the wine selection, looking through them and trying to decide on a good wine to serve.

Matthew finishes his half-assed shower and turns off the water. he opens the curtain and steps out, grabbing his towel to dry off.

Francis finds a wine and pours two glasses, humming a little, then setting up dinner outside so they could watch the kids play in the water. A knock comes.

Matthew hears the knock and rushes downstairs. He throws open the door then squeaks and hides behind it when he sees Berwald.

Vash pushes past his dad and smiles at Matthew, "Hey!" He steps into the house, wearing a green tank top and his camo pants along with sandals. He smiles up at Berwald, then goes to Matthew's side, "Thank you for inviting me."

Matthew eyes Berwald and nods "You're welcome . . ." he focuses on Vash "wanna go to the pool?" Matthew is wearing his own pink and lavender swimsuit.

Vash nods excitedly, "Cannon ball together?" He grins a little and kicks off his sandals while pulling off his tank top and following Matthew to the pool. Francis looks at Berwald and puts on his winning smile, holding out a hand, "Bonjour, I'm Francis. Matthew's papa."

Matthew runs off with Vash and Berwald watches them go. When Francis enters and greets him Berwald nods and grunts "Berwald." taking his hand and shaking it.

Francis feels a little deflated at being greeted so coldly. He just nods a little, then motions to the backyard, "There is pizza on the patio and some wine." He leads him to the patio after removing his apron.

Berwald follows and sees the two boys giggling and splashing in the water. He sits in one of the chairs next to Francis in the shade and takes a slice of pizza.

Francis takes his own slice and watches the two, smiling a little at how happy Matthew seems, then after a while, he turns to Berwald and attempts to start a conversation, "So, Vash does well in school?"

He nods "Straight A's. I make sure he does his work." He's surprised by how good the pizza tastes.

Francis looks surprised, "Even Math? My little Matthew has a little trouble in math... I want to get him a tutor, but it hasn't helped before."

Berwald nods "Vash is surprisingly bright when it comes to math, but his art teacher says he has some trouble. The boy won't show me his pictures though." Matthew waves at Francis from the pool "Papa! Watch this!" he rests his hands on vash's shoulders and they quietly count 'one. two. three.' then Vash ducks under the water and Matthew stands on his shoulders. Vash stands up quickly, launching Mattie up and out of the water.

Francis laughs a little and nods, "Amazing, Matthew! Be careful, though, don't hit the edge!" He turns back to Berwald and clears his throat, "Matthew does well in his other classes. Math he just can't get a handle on. Maybe they can get together after school and help each other out sometimes?"

Berwald nods slowly, watching the boys "That could work." He starts to get a little more comfortable and more willing to talk.

Francis smiles and turns back to the boys, sipping his wine now with half a slice still on his plate. He watches the water roll down Matthew's forehead, then glances at Vash to see him climbing out of the pool to jump back in. When he lifts himself out of the water, his trunks drag down a little and his back flexes a bit, showing off his thin body. Francis turns back to Matthew, mentally shaking his head, "Is your boy into sports?"

Berwald shakes his head "He's very athletic and has a lot of energy, but wont try out for any of the school teams." he eats more of his pizza and sips his wine.

Francis makes an interested noise, "Is that so? I wonder why..." He swirls his wine, "My Matthew is in the hockey team. I swear, it's like he turns into a completely different boy on the ice..." He sighs

Berwald furrows his brows "How do you mean?"

Francis laughs a little and sets his wine down, "Well, he's often this sweet little thing at home and with his friends, but when he gets on the ice and grabs a stick, he turns brutal, slamming people into the wall and knocking out teeth..." He sighs again, still smiling like a proud father.

Berwald raises his brows "Really? huh, well I guess boys are just like that. Vash has a fascination with guns. I took him shooting once and that kid is lethal."

Francis laughs softly, "Well, at least he won't be taken advantage of anytime soon." He crosses his legs and keeps watching the two. Vash and Matthew had started playing Marco Polo, and Vash waves quietly at Berwald, smiling a little and bobbing in the water.

Matthew fumbles around with his eyes closed calling out "Marco!" Berwald nods and gives his son a small wave, finishing his pizza.

Vash replies with a quick "Polo!" then tries to quietly get out of the water, keeping his eyes on Matthew to make sure he's not coming close. Francis chuckles, "Is the pizza good, Berwald?"

Berry nods "Very good. Did you make it yourself?" Matthew quickly yells "Fish out of water!"

Francis nods, "I'm a bit of a chef, nothing to brag about, really." He says with a bit of self pride, sipping his wine some more. Vash whines a little and cannonballs back in, splashing Matthew decently and laughing, "You peeked!" He claims, swimming over to Matthew and dunking his head.

Berwald nods "Well I think this is delicious." Matthew comes up, gasping for air and laughing. "No I didn't!" he jumps on Vash's back and wraps his legs around his middle, trying to get him to go underwater.

Vash yelps and goes down for a second, then comes back up and pins Matthew against the side of the pool, laughing a little and trying to get out of his legs, squirming quite a bit. Francis sits up a little straighter and watches like a hawk, suddenly becoming aware of the small movements between the two.

Berwald watches them also, noticing how the water rolls down Vash's shoulders and abdomen. Matthew doesn't notice and keeps his legs wrapped tightly, laughing the whole time.

Vash laughs too and struggles some more, then comes up with an idea and slips underwater, but to the two adults, the action looks very perverted. Francis clears his throat awkwardly and tugs a little at his collar, crossing his legs the opposite way and attempting to look away, but unable to.

Berwald swallows thickly and looks down at his wine glass, swirling it before taking another sip. Matthew giggles "hey!" he puts his hand on Vash's head to hold him underwater.

Francis sucks in a quick breath and clutches the armrests to his chair. Vash struggles a little and ends up lifting Matthew out of the water and onto the edge of the pool, his face still in the crotch vicinity.

Matthew squeals in surprise and holds onto Vash so he doesn't fall over. Berwald looks back up at them and is shocked. "Vash!" he calls out on impulse.

Vash flinches and looks up at Berwald in confusion and worry that he did something bad. Francis even flinched a little, but tries to sit up straight and calls out in a somewhat shaky voice, "Uh, maybe the two of you should dry off and eat...?"

Berwald nods and lets out a relieved sigh "Come get some food, son." Matthew lets go of Vash's hair and cheers "pizza!" getting up and running to his towel.

Francis lets out a soft sigh of relief and Vash dries off too, then goes to Berwald and asks softly, "Did I do something, Dad?" He's rubbing his hair to try and dry it off.

Berwald shakes his head "No. I just want to make sure you get some food." he grabs part of Vash's towel and dries his chest off for him. his touches are gentle and lingering, definitely not like those of a normal father. Matthew wraps his towel around himself and grabs a piece of Pizza, sitting on Francis' lap.

Francis takes the towel and wraps it around Matthew's body, rubbing him too and noticing Berwald's touches. His brows furrow a little, but he turns back to Matthew to think without looking like it. "Have a good time, Matthew?"

Mattie nods and munches on his pizza "mmhmm!" Berwald kisses Vash's cheek out of habit and hands him a slice of pizza.

Vash smiles and takes his slice, glancing over at Matthew and Francis, then sitting on Berwald's lap too. He bites into the pizza happily, leaning back against Berwald's chest. Francis is still sporting a half stiffy from watching the two boys playing so intimately, and he hopes Matthew doesn't feel it.

Matthew wiggles his hips slightly and gives his dad a questioning look as he eats his pizza. Berwald rests his hands on Vash's hips and mumbles into his ear "Are you having fun?"

Francis shakes his head just barely, hoping Matthew doesn't ask aloud about it. Vash nods in response and bites into his pizza again, saying with a stuffed mouth, "Thanks for letting me come, Daddy." He smiles up at Berwald and readjusts in Berry's lap. Francis glances at the two again and wants to ask, but doesn't know how to go about asking without giving himself away at the same time...

Matthew just shrugs and leans back against Francis, smiling a little to himself and eating his food. Berwald flicks Vash's ear gently and scolds him "Don't speak with your mouth full. . . you're welcome." he puts his hands back down on his hips and eventually rubs in very small circles subconsciously.

Francis watches some more and Vash just settles against Berwald comfortably, enjoying the small touches. Soon, Francis can't contain himself anymore, and he just blurts out, "You love your son a lot, hmm? You've barely taken your hands off of him."

Berwald freezes and looks at him, thinking of what to say. He slowly takes his hands off of Vash's hips and mumbles "I do, I mean, like any father would, of course . ." Matthew looks at his dad then at Vash.

Vash doesn't seem embarrassed by the question, but he doesn't add anything to the conversation either. Francis just smiles a little, "Like any father..." He parrots, putting a hand on Matthew's hips and slowly running it down his thigh, "Oui, I think I know what you mean."

Matthew looks down at his dad's hands then back to Vash. Berwald's eyes flick from Francis' face to his hand then back up to his face. He starts to realize that the connection between Matthew and Francis is stronger than normal as well. He slowly puts his hands back on Vash's hips.

Vash doesn't seem affected by all of this and smiles at Matthew, still eating his pizza and getting comfortable again when Berwald's hands rest on his body again. Francis hums softly and watches Berwald for a minute, then asks, "Do you..." He searches for the right words, then decides on, "Play with him often, then?"

Matthew smiles back and laughs a little. Berwald nods slowly and asks "do you?"

Francis smiles more and nods, playing with Matthew's hair gently. Vash glances up at Berwald and Francis, wondering where their conversation is going. He finishes his pizza and looks at Matthew, "Can I have water?" Francis pats Matthew's hip and says, "Go show him where to get the water. There's ice in the freezer."

Matthew nods and hops off of his lap, leading Vash to the house. Berwald shifts a little in his chair at the thought of ice, reminded of what he and Vash had done earlier in the week.

When they're out of earshot, Francis takes his wine and says, "They're cute together, aren't they?" then asks, "For how long, then?" He smirks a little at Berwald

Berwald watches the boys then says quietly "Since he was little . . really little." Matthew gets a cup for Vash and fills it with ice cubes. He hands it to him and points to the water filter, "Water's over there."

Vash thanks Matthew, then glances over his shoulder at Berwald and pops a cube into his mouth before pouring in water. Francis nods a little and says, "Me too... They're just too precious, aren't they...?" He looks over Matthew adoringly, nonchalantly swirling his wine. Vash comes back and sits on Berry's lap, parting his lips a little to show he still has the ice cube between his lips, silently asking Berwald if he wants some.

Berwald nods "Vash is perfect . ." He helps Vash back onto his lap and blushes very lightly when he sees the ice and nods slightly, leaning towards him. Matthew sits on Francis' lap and asks "can we swim some more papa?"

Vash blushes himself as they share a quick kiss, exchanging the cube. Francis chuckles softly, "Wait thirty minutes, Matthew, you don't want to get a stomach ache." He looks over at Berwald, still stroking Matthew's hair gently.

Berwald sucks the ice into his mouth and rubs it with his tongue. He hums a small 'thank you' to Vash and rubs the back of his neck. Matthew huffs "fine . ." he leans against his chest and rubs his arm slowly.

Francis kisses Matthew's ear apologetically and Vash smiles a little at Berwald, sipping his water slowly, then putting it on the table. Francis looks over Vash, taking in his body structure and hair. Vash notices, but doesn't say anything.

Matthew looks over at Vash then asks quietly, "So have you two . . y'know . ." Berwald looks over Mattie then pets Vash's hair, deciding to let him answer in whatever way he wants.

Vash looks up at Berwald, then back to Matthew and he nods, "He stuck ice in me the other day. Have you done that?" He smiles a little and Francis laughs softly, letting Matthew answer too.

Mattie's eyes widen "No! Does it feel good?" Berwald crunches on the ice in his mouth as he relives the memory in his mind.

Vash nods quickly and smiles, "Really cold, but it was nice on a hot day." He looks up at Berwald and grins. Francis watches the two converse, smiling a little and appreciating how sweet they were together.

Berwald looks down at him and pets his hair lovingly. Matthew looks up at Francis and asks, "Can we try that, papa?"

Francis grins and nods, "Of course, Matthew, anything you want." He kisses his forehead, then clears his throat and says, "You two are so cute together..."

Matthew looks excited and kisses his jaw happily. Berwald nods "same to you."

Francis strokes Matthew's hair more, then says, "I wonder how the boys would look together...?" He looks at Berwald to see his reaction. Vash's brow raise and he looks at Matthew in slight doubt.

Berwald looks between the two boys, a mischievous glint in his eye. Matthew looks over Vash then shrugs and dismisses the idea.

Vash sips his water again and Francis smirks a little, rubbing Matthew's hip now and he says, "They'd sound very nice, don't you think, Berwald?"

Berwald starts to imagine it and nods slowly before saying, "Vash . ." Matthew gives both men a concerned look.

Vash frowns and looks up at Berwald, his brows bunching together in confusion, "Yeah?" He asks nervously, holding the cup tightly. Francis smirks and kisses Matthew's cheek, "You're going to have some fun tonight, mon petit..."

Berwald wiggles his finger in a 'come hither' way so he can whisper in the boy's ear. Matthew looks up at Francis and mumbles "Papa? . . . "

Vash gets close and leans in to listen to Berwald, putting the cup on the table again and still frowning. Fracis looks down at Matthew with a lifted brow, "Oui, Matthew? It'll be fine."

Berwald says in a low voice, "I want you to fuck your little friend over there. Will you do that for me?" He rubs his hips gently and kisses his ear. Matthew glances at Vash then looks back at Francis. "Do you really want us to?"

Vash looks surprised and he meets Matthew's eyes, then looks up at Berwald nervously. Francis nods at Matthew, "It'll make me happy if you did, Matthew..."

Matthew looks up at his dad then back at Vash and mumbles "But . . It'll only be my second time . . " Berwald looks down at Vash and raises his eyebrows as if to ask 'Well? Will you?'

Vash looks nervous and shrugs a little, "I don't know, Dad, you've been the only one in me..." Francis kisses Matthew's cheek, "You'll be okay. Berwald and I will be supervising"

Berwald rubs Vash's stomach genty and mumbles in his ear "Maybe you two can start kissing and see how it feels . . . " Matthew bites his lip and keeps watching Vash.

Vash still looks nervous and looks at Matthew again, running his eyes over his friend, then asking, "This isn't going to change our friendship, right?" Francis rubs Matthew's arms and whispers to his son, "Just try touching him a little, I'm sure it'll be fine."

Matthew shakes his head "We'll still just be friends. . . It's a one time thing . . " He sits up a little. Berwald nods and nudges Vash forward.

Vash nods a little and looks at Berwald nervously, then takes a small step forward, "Just... kissing first..." He mumbles mostly to himself. Francis rubs Matthew's back then says, "Go on, then, oui?"

Matthew looks over his shoulder at his dad then takes a few steps forward. He blushes a little and tucks his hair behind his ear. He smiles shyly and says quietly "Hey . . " Berwald watches them carefully with those intense blue eyes.

Vash rubs his arm nervously and takes another small step forward until they're right in front of each other and he mumbles back a shy "Hi..." and he starts messing with his hair, tugging it lightly and glancing at the floor. Francis sips his wine slowly, not taking his eyes off them.

Matthew glances down at Vash's lips then reaches a hand out to gently touch his shoulder. He takes another step, bringing them almost chest to chest.

Vash swallows nervously and looks down at Matthew's hand, then leans forward a little and nervously kisses him, unsure what to do with his hands at first, then putting them on Matthew's hips.

Matthew shakily slides his hand from Vash's shoulder to the back of his neck and lets his eyes close slowly. His other hand finds its way down to the small of Vash's back and holds him close.

Vash grips his hips a little tighter and lightly brushes his tongue along Matthew's lower lip, getting into it.

Matthew moans very quietly, parting his lips and giving Vash permission to enter. Berwald is somewhat proud that his son is the one making the moves.

Francis finishes his wine and puts the glass down, still watching the two closely. Vash presses their bodies against Matthew and slips his hands to Matthew's bottom, pressing them together like Berwald would with him. Francis smiles a little more and uncrosses his legs, letting the bulge in his pants a bit more obvious.

Berwald glances at Francis out of the corner of his eye, to see his reaction, then focuses back on the boys. Matthew sucks on Vash's tongue lightly and brings his arms up to wrap around the back of Vash's neck. He breaks the kiss for just a moment to whisper "this feels good, Vash." before going back in for another kiss.

Vash moans softly in agreement and brings a hand up to rub his back slowly. Francis hums softly and glances at Berwald, then asks softly, to try and keep the boys from hearing, "How far do you want them to go...?"

Berwald mutters in a low voice, "Sex is the limit. Anything other than that, Vash is mine." Matthew lets Vash's tongue slide out of his mouth a little he bites it in a way that the two adults can see it clearly.

Francis nods slightly and tilts his head slightly, grinning a little at how skilled Matthew is acting, even though he knows the truth. "What about sucking each other?" Francis asks softly, rubbing his chin in thought.

Berwald nods slowly, leaning forward and covering his crotch with his arm slyly. "I'd like that but . . . I think they should work up to what they're comfortable with." Matthew grinds his hips against Vash's and can feel that he's gotten a little hard.

Vash moans softly and grinds back, then moves their bodies away and moves his hands to Matthew's crotch, rubbing Matthew through his pants to make him harder. Francis nods in agreement, "I just wanted to make sure there weren't any lines crossed."

Berwald nods his understanding and watches. Matthew pulls back but keeps his arms around Vash's neck as he tilts his hips forward into Vash's touch. He stops kissing and looks down to watch Vash's hands work since he is more experienced than Matthew and he could maybe learn a thing or two.

Vash leans his forehead against Matthew's and clumsily slips his hands under his trunks, getting a better grip on Matthew's cock so he can stroke it more. He looks up at Matthew's face, waiting for a good or bad reaction.

Matthew bites his lip and nods, telling Vash he likes what he's doing. He reaches across and tugs at the strings of Vash's camo swim trunks.

Vash instinctively grips the edge of his swim trunks, not wanting them to fall, but he doesn't stop Matthew from undoing the strings on them. He keeps pumping Mattie, pressing his thumb against the tip and rubbing it in slow circles, then tugs gently on the skin.

Matthew flinches a little and bites his lip again, moaning softly. He tries to keep his hands steady as he slides them down Vash's pants to rub him also. He teases the tip a little then moves it to the side to massage his sack.

Vash moans lightly and presses his forefinger against the head, using the rest of his hand to pump him, then he removes his hand and tugs down Matthew's trunks to his thighs so his little prick is exposed. Francis smiles a little and nonchalantly starts rubbing his boner through his pants, always turned on when he sees Matthew's little hard-on. The hairs around it have just a little curl.

Berwald stares, hoping Vash's pants are the next to come off. He shifts in his chair and rubs his legs together a little bit. Matthew keeps massaging and glances at Berwald then leans forward to whisper in Vash's ear, "I think your papa would want your pants off too. If that's alright."

Vash glances at Berwald, then blushes a little and nods, letting Matthew pull them down so he, too, is exposed. He looks at Berwald again to see his reaction and Francis looks too, a little curious as to how this stoic man would look when flustered.

Berwald blushes very lightly and grabs his chin, covering his mouth with his hand. His eyes lock on Vash's crotch and his free hand presses on his own crotch. Matthew smiles a little and presses on his friend's tip one last time before he stops rubbing Vash and instead steps forward so their cocks rub together.

Vash shivers at the feeling and he moans, grabbing Matthew's hips and he rocks his hips forward, letting their cocks press against each other and rub. Francis rubs himself with his palm, still through his pants

Berwald notices Francis' actions and starts to rub himself also, but only a little. Matthew moans lightly and puts his hand on Vash's cheek to bring him into another, more confident, kiss.

Vash kisses back eagerly and keeps rubbing them together, not getting a lot of friction, but just enough that it excites them. Francis clears his throat and undoes the button on his pants, but keeps rubbing himself through the cloth.

Berwald doesn't dare to go that far yet, but rubs himself a little more openly. Matthew furrows his brows and grabs both of their cocks with one hand, which isn't very easy with his smallish hands, and pumps.

Vash moans a little louder and tries to help him pump them, then decides to just rub his palm against both their heads, hoping that he's pleasing Berwald with the view as he's pleasing Matthew and himself with the touches.

Berwald mumbles quietly to himself, "Oh Vash . . .You're so hot . ." and just keeps rubbing. Matthew whimpers softly and runs his tongue along Vash's cheek to his ear, where he nibbles then heads south for his neck.

Vash moans more and tilts his head back to give Matthew more space, still rubbing their heads with his palm and getting some precum in between his fingertips. Little Vash looks a little nervous, then, and asks "Can we... Can we do more...?"

Francis perks up and says quickly, "Oui! Do more!"

Berwald nods in agreement and Matthew latches onto Vash's neck, sucking and trying to leave a mark while still pumping.

Vash moans more and tugs their foreskin together, making himself shiver in delight. Vash wants to do more, but he honestly doesn't know what else he should do. He gets a small idea and whispers to Matthew, "Have you sucked your Dad before?"

Matthew blushes and glances at the ground "Only once or twice . ." His pumping slows a little " . . Why?"

Vash blushes and says, "We can suck eachother off. They'd love it. Do you want to go first or should I?" He smiles a little, getting very comfortable with this.

Matthew chews on his lip and thinks about it before perking up and saying, "How about, we do it at the same time?" He brushes Vash's bangs out of his eyes for him and smiles.

Vash gives him a confused look, "We can do it at the same time? How?" Francis is a little curious as to what they're whispering about and he asks them, "Did you two get distracted...?"

Matthew kisses Vash's forehead and smiles at his dad, "Non, Papa!" then he turns back to Vash "Quite the opposite . ." he brings his hands back up to Vash's shoulders and says quietly "We need to lay down though. . ."

Vash nods a little and gets down on the ground, laying on his back and giving Matthew a curious look, "Like this?" He looks up at Berwald, giving him a nervous smile. Francis raises a brow, wondering what they're about to do.

Matthew nods, smiles and crawls over him. He leans down and kisses him again before crawling forward more then turning around so they're in the sixty-nine position. "Like this, see?" he asks as he lowers his hips so his tip rubs against Vash's cheek. His butt is facing Francis while Vash's is more towards Berwald.

Vash blushes more and nods a little, rubbing Matthew's thighs and getting the tip in his mouth, sucking lightly. Francis looks surprised but very, very pleased, and he undoes his pants more and actually pulls himself out, pumping himself as he watches.

Berwald's brows rise, pretty impressed that the boys are going to attempt this. He glances to the side at Francis' movements then blushes and turns his attention quickly back to the boys. Matthew looks down at Vash to make sure he has the hang of things then focuses on his friend's cock. He playfully runs his finger under his skin and around the tip.

Vash shivers and moans against Matthew, putting a hand on Matthew's lower back to push his hips down so he can suck more, his other hand rubbing the outside of Matthew's thigh. Francis grunts softly and continues pumping.

Berwald chooses to keep his junk contained and sticks a hand down his shorts to pump himself. Matthew lowers himself and inhales sharply before flicking his tongue against Vash's tip and very gently nibbling on his skin.

Vash moans again and gropes Matthew's ass a little, sucking what he's able to get into his mouth and using his other hand to pump what just won't reach. He starts playing with Matthew's sack after a short while, too, enjoying the feeling of rolling them in his palm.

Matthew shivers and licks up from Vash's base to the tip then back down to the base again. He licks up to the tip again then deep throats him as best he can going back down.

Vash gasps and grips his ass tightly, moaning a little louder and biting his lip, then flicking his tongue against Matthew's tip, playing with the foreskin.

Matthew sucks as hard as he can and bobs his head slow and deep. He closes his eyes and moans softly, really getting into it now.

Vash pulls Matthew's hips down again and sucks him, bobbing his head as far as his neck will allow and fondling his sack again, massaging them gently and sometimes tugging very lightly. He lifts his hips a little to meet Matthew's lips, enjoying the heat around his cock.

Matthew starts raising and lowering his hips, dipping his dick in Vash's mouth so he doesn't have to work his neck as much. He pops off of Vash for a moment to moan "Right there . . . keep kneading. . . I love it!" Berwald smiles, well actually it's more of a smirk, but he's proud of how his son is making Matthew scream.

Vash blushes a little at the cry and keeps rubbing his sack, asking a muffled, "Here?" and he rubs him a little faster. Francis grunts and presses his thumb against the head of his cock, relishing in Matthew's little moans and cries, excited to see his little boy being so sexy.

Matthew nods and his body shivers, but he resumes his sucking Vash as hard as he can. Berwald keeps watching and rubbing himself, but keeping his dick inside his pants is getting uncomfortable. He eventually pulls it out and starts pumping slow, the same pace he would use if he were having sex with his boy. It's just a bit larger than Francis' cock.

Francis glances over when he hears Berwald unzip his jeans and he smirks a little, thinking to himself that having them do this was a wonderful idea. He doesn't praise himself for long, though, too distracted by the noises the boys are making. Vash is shivering and trying to keep his tempo, but he's getting close quickly. He lets his head rest on the ground and pumps Matthew instead, panting heavily and moaning softly, "Matthew... Just a little... more..."

Matthew moans and tongues his tip a little before deep throating him again. His legs are shaky and his cheeks ache, but he keeps sucking. Berwald pumps a little faster and squeezes a little harder, watching Vash's face for when he comes.

Vash's moaning starts turning into desperate whines and his hips twitch upwards eagerly, hands digging into the skin on Matthew's ass and thighs. He pulls him down and sucks on him again, buts it's sloppier than before and a little rushed.

Matthew moans around Vash's cock and thrusts his hips down into Vash's mouth again. He pulls off and cries out as he comes in Vash's mouth, feeling bad for not warning him.

Vash gasps in surprise and closes his eyes, the come getting all over his face and a little in his hair. Francis groans in delight, pumping himself faster and focusing on Matthew's cute face. Vash reaches down his body to try and stop himself from coming on Matt's face, but he's a little too slow and gets his own jizz on his fingers, moaning loudly.

Berwald groans a little and bites his lip, pressing on his tip. Matthew whines when some of Vash's come hits his face and gets in his mouth. He rests his head on Vash's inner thigh and pants hard. "sorry . . ."

Vash shakes his head slowly and is trying to catch his breath, but he pants out "It's okay... " He licks his lips, then glances at Berwald, face still dirtied. Francis lets his head tip back, keeping the image in his mind as he tries to jerk himself to satisfaction.

Berwald crooks a finger at Vash, telling him to come over to him. Matthew lets the come dribble hotly from his mouth and looks over at his dad, calling to him "Papa~"

Vash blushes and crawls over to his dad while Francis looks at him and smirks, purring out, "Ah, mon petit, you're so cute... Come here." Vash reaches Berwald, not bothering to clean his face off, and he looks down at Berry's cock, then up at the man before leaning in to kiss the head.

Berwald pets his cheek gently and mutters "You look so hot like that . ." He keeps pumping himself, but not as fast. Matthew crawls over to his dad and sits at his feet like a puppy, resting his hands on Francis' knees. "ouais papa?"

Vash blushes more and lightly nibbles on the tip, but not roughly, wrapping both hands around the base and letting Berwald pump himself still. He looks a little embarrassed, but sated. Francis runs his fingers through Matthew's hair and nods, then runs his fingers down Mattie's face and onto his chin, tilting his head up and whispering, "Open up, Matthew..."

Matthew does as he's told and opens his mouth, sticking his tongue out a little and moaning. Berwald groans and puts a hand on the back of Vash's neck, urging him forward.

Francis continues pumping himself, a little faster than before, groaning softly and murmuring, "Get ready, Matthew... It's coming..." Vash glances up at Berwald, then lowers his head on his cock, taking as much as he can and sucking, still holding the base of him gently, sometimes rubbing his hands against him, but much more focused on using his mouth.

Mattie keeps his mouth open and closes his eyes gently, waiting to feel the hot liquid squirt at him. Berwald strokes his hair and stops pumping, instead lifting his hips into Vash's hot mouth and groaning, "It's coming soon . . pull off when I tell you . ."

Francis lets out a last moan and comes, trying to get most of it in Mattie's waiting mouth. He grips Matthew's hair gently to help his aim, but it still gets everywhere. Vash hums in understanding and starts bobbing his head, letting his hands linger on Berwald's thighs.

Matthew whines when he feels it hit his chin and cheeks, but swallows what's in his mouth when Francis is done. Berwald curls his fingers to grip Vash's hair and groans. After a few more bobs Berwald mutters "pull off" before coming all over Vash's already dirty face.

Vash lets out a soft gasp and closes his eyes tightly until he's done, then peeks up at Berwald, silently asking if it was good. Francis sighs in relief and strokes Matthew's hair, then leans down to kiss him, "You were beautiful, Matthew..."

Mattew smiles and returns the kiss "Thank you papa." Berwald strokes Vash's hair and nods. He wipes himself off and fixes his pants then pats his lap for Vash to climb up.

Francis tucks himself away, too, then lifts Matthew and settles him on his lap, kissing him again. Vash just stands and licks his lips, carefully sitting on his father's lap and turning his head away to try and wipe the mess on his face away.

Berwald clicks his tongue and stops him, grabbing his chin and turning it back to face him again. He leans in and gently licks Vash's cheek, humming softly. He uses a free hand to help fix his son's trunks and rubs his hip. Matthew fixes his own pants and kisses his papa before leaning against him and resting.

Vash blushes more and tries to stop Berwald, murmuring, "Dad, no, that's mine...!" Francis watches the two with a small smile, rubbing his son's back slowly.

Matthew closes his eyes and finally regulates his breathing. Berwald doesn't listen and moves his hand to the side of Vash's neck so he can hold him in place easier as he keeps licking.

Vash whines softly but stops struggling. He blushes more, then says "I want some too, you know..." He puts his hands on Berwald's chest.

Berwald hums and sucks some of the come out of his hair and holds it in his mouth. He lifts Vash's chin and connects their lips, parting Vash's with his tongue and pushing the jizz into his mouth.

Vash moans softly and takes it in greedily, rubbing Berwald's chest and shoulders, then swallowing the come, "Thank you..." He breathes out happily. Francis chuckles softly, then says, "Did you boys have fun?"

Berwald licks up the last few bits and kisses Vash tenderly. Matthew smiles up at his papa and nods "mmhmm!"

Vash kisses back, and when they break apart, he says, "Yes... Thank you for letting me over, Mr. Bonnefoy..." He hugs Berwald around his neck and looks over at Matthew and Francis.

Matthew smiles "Will you come over again sometime? Not to do this again, but just a normal sleep over maybe?"

Vash nods a little, then looks up at Berwald and adds, "As long as it's okay with you?" He smiles a little.

Berwald pets his hair and nods. Matthew smiles "Great! Is it okay papa?"

Francis nods, "Of course! Don't let me get in the way!" He chuckles softly and kisses Matthew, then whispers to him, "But you are still mine, mon petit..."

Matthew nods and kisses him, placing a hand on his cheek and whispering "I know." Berwald sees Vash yawn and asks "tired?"

Vash nods and rests his head against Berwald's chest, eyes drooping and body shivering a little from the cold. Francis pats Matthew's hip and says, "Matthew, why don't you see your friend and his father out while I clean up?"

Matthew nods and gets up, walking over to Vash and his dad. Berwald stands, lifting Vash then moving him around so he's giving the fairly small boy a piggyback ride. He lets Vash rest on his back while he picks up his shirt, towel, and shoes.

Vash yawns and rests his head against Berwald's back comfortably, then smiles at Matthew and waves at him. Francis just starts cleaning off the table, humming happily to himself. He's somewhat relieved that he isn't the only father who plays with his son, but at the same time, he's a little worried for Berwald too, hoping the boys don't grow up cold and hateful for their ways of showing love.

Matthew waves back and leads them to the door, still a little wary of Berwald and how mean he looks. Berwald doesn't notice and just follows the boy to the door. "Thanks."

Vash says a weak, "Bye, Matthew... See you at school..." before closing his eyes and rubbing his cheek against his father's back, enjoying the warmth. Francis calls out to Matthew, "Petit, don't forget to take a shower!" as he carries the dishes from outside in the kitchen.

Matthew nods and closes the door after them. "D'accord papa!" He skips upstairs and hops in the shower. Berwald gently sets Vash down in the passenger seat of the car and buckles him in, kissing his forehead. "Love you . ." he mumbles quietly.

Vash smiles a little and closes his eyes, "Love you too, Dad..." Francis leans against the kitchen counter, listening to the shower turn on, then he calls out, "Matthew!" wondering if he'll be able to hear him.

"Oui, papa!"

Francis smiles a little and says, "Je t'aime!" before turning to wash the dishes.  
Matthew pokes his head out of the bathroom, "Je t'aime plus!" then takes his shower.


End file.
